bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Meta Liberation Army
The is a large, powerful Villain organization that follows the philosophy that the free usage of Quirks is a basic human right and emphasizes liberation over regulation. The original group was found and led by the infamous Destro and the current group is found and led by his son Re-Destro. They are the titular main antagonists of the Meta Liberation Army Arc. History Past Original Meta Liberation Army In the past, when regulations were being created in several countries to restrict Quirk usage, the Meta Liberation Army attempted to stop them. However, after several years of opposition, the militia group was ultimately defeated. Following their defeat, the group seemingly disbanded and the Meta Liberation Army's grand commander, Destro, was incarcerated along with several of its members. After an unknown period of time, Destro died during imprisonment. Legacy The Meta Liberation Army made their mark on history as one of the most infamous villain groups and their leader is compared to the likes of All For One. During his incarceration, Destro wrote an autobiography which resulted in several reprints due to its popularity. There are mixed opinions in regards to the actions of the Meta Liberation Army with some individuals supporting their movement while others dismissing it as acts of terrorism and ridiculed it for getting innocent civilians caught in the crossfire. Meta Liberation Army Arc Unbeknownst to the world, Destro actually had a child who would carry on his legacy. Destro's son, Rikiya Yotsubashi, also known as Re-Destro is the current Grand Commander of the now secret society. Including Re-Destro, the heads of the organization are successful entrepreneurs with innumerable resources and wealth. Members of the army salute by making an L with their hand and placing the thumb on their forehead. By remaining in the shadows for decades, the Meta Liberation Army has amassed loyal warriors across many generations. Re-Destro claims their army has over one hundred thousand men waiting to strike at society and liberate Quirks. The Meta Liberation Army worships Destro and his vision. Therefore, only Destro can be credited with the liberation of society. Growing entities like the League of Villains threaten to overtake Destro's name and must be destroyed. Re-Destro issues a declaration fo war against the League of Villains, forcing them to come to Deika City and face their elimination. Deika City is the perfect place for the Liberation Army to hide due to its location. Routes entering and exiting the city are easily manipulated. Deika is a liberated district where the majority of residents align themselves with the Liberation Army. Slidin' Go escorts the League of Villains into the city, where leaders Koku Hanabata and Chitose Kizuki announce the start of the Meta Liberation Army's Revival Celebration. Dozens of citizens acting as warriors for liberation ambush the six League of Villains members. Uninterested with the other five villains, Chitose confronts Himiko Toga and demands an interview covering her descent into madness. Strength The original Meta Liberation Army was large and powerful enough to oppose the governments of multiple countries for several years before their ultimate defeat. Re-Destro's current army's strength is largely unknown. He boasts to having 116,516 warriors in the Meta Liberation Army. During the Revival Festival, the Meta Liberation Army proves to have a large number of fighters under its regime. Spinner even confirms that each one of them is powerful and fully capable of wielding their "Meta Abilities". Known Members Battles and Events Trivia *The Meta Liberation Army is based on the real-life group originally led by Yukio Mishima aka Kimitake Hiraoka. They created the Mishima Incident in 1970 where they tried to take over a military outpost in Japan but failed with Hiraoka committing suicide and the rest of the group getting arrested or slinking into the background. There have been rumblings in recent years of the group returning in some capacity but hasn't materialized as the last major person of the failed Incident has retired peacefully to become a person of religion. References Site Navigation Category:Villain Organizations